


Mythosstuck ch 2- Error

by stuffedSprite



Series: Mythosstuck [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffedSprite/pseuds/stuffedSprite





	Mythosstuck ch 2- Error

Rose read the b0\49k. Sh4h843unjkc902i3njo

Data corrupted.  
Deleting data...

Begin anew.

Your name is Rose Lalonde. As was previously mentioned you Why do I have legs? are without ELECTRICITY, although your LAPTOP COMPUTER This isn't- still functions on BATTERHang on, wh-Y POWER. You have a variety of INOf course I d-TERESTS. You have a passion for RATHER OBSCURE LITERATURESto-. You enjoy creative writing and are SOMEWHAT SECRETIVE ABOUT C-IT. You have a fondness for the BESTIALLY STRANGE AND FICTITIOUS Ha!, and sometimes dabble in PSYCHOANALYSIS Wh-. You also like to KNIT, and your room is Can we not? a BIT OF A MESS. And on occasion, if just the right one strikes your fancy, you like to play VIDEO GAMES with your friends.

What will you do?

>Rose: Skip ahead.

Seeing how our readers have already seen this, you decide to SKIP AHEAD to a point where you are SMACKED IN THE FACE by a RETURNING FUTURE SELF and fall asleep.

>Command prompt: Switch to third person again.

Rose Lalonde awoke in her Dersite dream tower. The walls were covered in What is this? the MEOW code. She looked down to see at least two dozen dream towers, including the one that she had just Can you not see those? flew from. Ok, that's it. I'm getting- She shivered suddenly, though it wasn't cold out here- strange out of here.. Then she found herself descending, and her feet touched the top of the orb that she had come from. A sudden urge came over her, and she couldn't stop herself from bending over, a hand on her gut, another on her knee, and retching up a rainbowy fluid that seemed eager to get out. This took some time- there was quite a lot of the stuff, though bits of it were starting to settle on various purples. "Ugh." She coughed, and-

There was a magnificent flash of light that seemed to go on both forever and for a fraction of a second. When it had faded (though there were still shock waves going out, passing through buildings but causing mischief still), there stood before Rose a woman who wore snakes in her hair. She blinked, and her snakes- hair blinked with her. "Right," she said, "that worked, then."

Rose wiped her mouth, regarded the woman that stood before her on a single scaled tail, running her hands through her snake hair to smooth it back into a cut not entirely unlike her own, then said "What did?"

The elder Rose looked at herself for a moment, then said, "I was inside you. Now I am not, and you are alone again. But it would seem that we are both the same person, Rose."

The younger, human Rose was obviously taken aback by this. But not for very long. "Do you know how this happened?"

The gorgon iteration shook her head, her snakes hissing softly. "I don't. Last I remember, I'd gathered our friends and read this... giant world-ending thing. Then I was in you, and then... this."

The pubescent girl nodded. "Makes sense as much as anything else that's happened in the last twenty four hours."

"I knew you'd be sensible about this," was the response.

\---

"What the fuck is this shit?" both Daves asked. Then the elder one said "Look kid, I need to borrow your shades or something. Can't go around like this. It'd be... fuck, you know what I mean."

The younger Dave nodded. "Problem is, I've only got the one pair. Why are you covering your eyes anyway? It's not like we're not both basically the same fucking person."

"Shut up," the Corinthian replied. "I need some sort of fuckin' cover or something. It's not like this is the Land of Nod, I can't just dream up a pair."

"You shoulda brought your pair, dude. Also, what the fuck is the Land of Nod?"

"Hell, you know. Wait. Not Hell. Hell's a different plane entirely. Dreamland. Where you go when you sleep. Where I come from. Lord Shaper's kingdom. Not ringing a bell?"

"I think the wind is rustling my hair a bit," Dave retorted.

Dave sighed. "Look. Point of the matter is, I'm a nightmare. Literally. Made from mists, physical deformities, creepy as shit, whole deal. Now you gonna give me the damn shades or am I gonna have to steal your bed covers?"

>End chapter two, part one.


End file.
